A Very Arcobaleno Holiday
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: It's Christmas time but only Skull and Yuni seems to have the Christmas spirit, the others just seemed to have forgotten what Christmas is all about.Even Tsuna are disappointed on them and even raised his voice calling them jerks. The Arcobaleno realizes their mistakes and stepped up to fix the damages that they had done...Will they make it on time? What if it's already too late?


**Seasons Greetings! *throws confetti around* ****here's a special fanfiction dedicated to all members of the 'KHR FFN COMMUNITY' on facebook. To our confusing Family that I'm now finally starting to understand more...To the Dark side of our group with my twisted co-Dark side members who loves hanging around our twisted wonderland...To all the spams and notifications...To all other members whom I may or may not have talked with. YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST!**

**But of course, this is dedicated to all of you too! :) Happy holidays!**

**Enjoy! KHR is not mine...**

* * *

**_...An Arcobaleno Holiday..._**

"_It's the season to be jolly~ falalala~ lala~ lala~"_

"You seem happy today, Yuni-chan." Byakuran held out a bowl of mallows. "This meant that you must join me in this wonderful quest of stuffing our bellies with this heaven sent precious delicacy. We're going to eat this together Christmas Eve"

"I'm sorry Byakuran-san but I'm spending Christmas Eve with uncle Reborn and the others." Yuni bowed down in Apology. The older sky frowned childishly. "Then who am I going to eat this with if you won't be here?"

"You can share it with Bluebell and Daisy." Yuni suggested as she wrapped a present with a yellow gift wrapper. She then carefully addressed it to someone, wrote a simple Christmas note and finally signed it. She then carefully placed it besides all the other gifts she had just wrapped.

"The thing is, I only share my precious Mallows with you and Tsunayoshi-kun but he's spending his holidays in Italy and I won't be able to see him till New Year and now you're leaving and I'm going to be alone and I don't like to share my precious ones with the others and…and…" Byakuran put up a sad face "…and I will be eating all of this on my own and I will become a very lonely hunk this Christmas…and"

Yuni sighed. Why does Byakuran think so…so childishly? Even she who is years younger than him can act more mature. Now she is wondering on how the hell did Byakuran planned to conquer all parallel worlds (in that future that had now ceased to exist) if he is acting like how he had been acting now?

"Don't worry then, I'll be here to join you for lunch on Christmas Day. We can share your mallows on that day." Yuni smiled as she tied a white ribbon on a blue box. Again like what she had done with all the other present, she wrote a small Christmas greeting, the person whom she'll be giving it too and her name.

"Okay, I should have someone build me a safe for my marshmallows then so that it'll be safe for Christmas" Byakuran stated in a sing song voice. "Yuni you should come with me, you can wrap those gifts later or tomorrow, Christmas won't be coming in a few days."

"I think I'll stay and finish wrapping these gifts and tomorrow I'll be too busy looking for the perfect gifts I can give to Uncle Reborn and the other Arcobaleno. It's our first Christmas together and I want to give them something special." Yuni smiled

"Suit yourself." Byakuran nodded. "I f you need a ride for tomorrow just tell me okay."

Yuni shook her head. "I'll be fine, Tsunayoshi promised to help me find gifts tomorrow and he'll be picking me up."

"Better tell Tsunayoshi to not to forget getting me a gift too." Byakuran grinned as he walked out of Yuni's room.

_**The Next Day… **_

"Thanks for giving me some time today, Tsunayoshi-san. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm done with my Christmas shopping which meant I have a lot of time to accompany you." Tsuna smiled. "But then again, I was wondering why you chose me instead of someone else?"

"Because you're the person that I think is closest to them and I'm pretty sure you already know them to well and you can help me find the perfect gift for them."

"It's not that I perfectly know them, I just know bits of information. They're on my list of most mysterious person I've come to encounter in my life." Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "But sure, I'll help you as best as I can."

"Thank You." Yuni smiled

"So we better get started then." Tsuna smiled as he grabbed the girl's hand. Yuni blushed while her companion dragged her away.

"Uhm…"

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna stopped. Yuni timidly nodded before pointing at their hands intertwined together. Tsuna realizing the whole situation instantly blushed, His cheeks turning red as tomatoes. The boy quickly pulled his hands away. He shyly looked towards a different direction.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Yuni smiled. Cheeks still as pink as the lip gloss she chose for the day.

"Uhm. We should get starting." Tsuna gently scratch his hair.

"We can start on that shop."

_**After three straight hours…**_

"I give up!" Yuni frowned as she mentally sulked. "It's been three hours but I haven't had any gift for even just one of them!"

"We still have plenty of time, there's something special out there that I'm sure we can find."

"But Christmas will be the day after tomorrow! What if I can't find the perfect gift?"

Tsuna chuckled making the girl pout. "I'm sorry for being rude Tsuna but there's nothing good about not being able to find the perfect gift."

"I'm sorry but, it's just that you remind me so much of my so much younger self."

"Eh?"

"Why don't we have a quick snack and I'll tell you?"

"You're treating me, right?"

"Of course."

_**Arcobaleno Mansion…The next day,**_

Skull happily arrived from his latest stunt mission somewhere in the African Jungle. His mission ended earlier than he had anticipated and now with his backpack carelessly being held on his back, he sported a grin on his face. The Christmas holidays drawing near and this would be the first time the Arcobaleno would be spending the joyous season after their curse had been lifted a few months ago. Their last Christmas get together as adult happened before the Arcobaleno curse had turned them into infants, it was also the last holiday that they had spent with Luce.

He opened the door with a smile.

Only for it to get instantly heart broken.

"What happened to this place!? How come it looks dead?"

"Whatever are you talking about? This is how it perfectly looked before you left two weeks ago." Colonnello shrugged as he lazily switched from one TV channel to another. Today's one of the rare moments where he's not that hyped to get into training nor chase after his precious Lal Mirch.

"But what about decorating for the coming season? Christmas is coming in a few days!" Skull look down "Aren't you going to prepare for the holidays?"

"Skull we are adults, Christmas if for those stupid brats who believes that fat guy in a red costume exists in real life." Lal Mirch noted as she kicked Colonnelo down the couch before siting herself. The blond boy frowned. "...and I was totally being comfy."

"Got a problem?"

"None at all Sergeant!" The blond boy saluted.

"But Christmas isn't just about Santa!" Skull argued. "It's about Family and friends getting together and celebrating! It's about being happy and being thankful!"

"Christmas is just a waste of money." Mammon noted, sipping on some fresh strawberry shake.

"Does money really matter to you than being happy?" Skull asked with disbelief. The mist nodded. "Money can buy happiness."

"No it can't! Happiness comes from the heart! Not some round shinny circles made out of silver and gold nor some pieces of colored paper with numbers on it!"

"I'd rather spend the entire day hibernating than have it spent with mere subjects" Verde said. "If you'll excuse me, I have something scientific to attend to."

"You are human too, Verde! No matter what you'll still feel the holiday cheer so don't run away from it!" Skull stated, growing frustrated every minute "Why aren't any of you people have the Christmas spirit? Even you Fon?"

"I'm sorry Skull but I stopped believing a long time ago."

"Then believe again!" Skull said, his voice lowering all of a sudden.

"What for, Christmas Holiday is for dummies." Reborn casually sipped his Capucinno just to end up spitting it, albeit coolly after a few seconds. "Who the hell invented this? Espresso is much better! Hey you, Lackey since you are here, make yourself useful and go get me the finest Espresso beans!"

"I am not you're Lackey!" Skull yelled but Reborn just took his now turned into a gun chameleon and aimed it at the cloud Arcobaleno's face. "You dare shout at me?"

"Whatever Reborn! I'm out of here and just go spend the Holidays with Yuni! I'm sure she's as excited as I am!" Skull grabbed his back pack and proceeded to open the door... just to stare with shock seeing Tsunayoshi with a disappointed look on his face. "Tsuna...how long have you been standing there?"

"Enough for me to hear everything that I need to hear."

"Well then, this is not of your concern Dame-Tsuna, If you want to celebrate Christmas then there's no one stopping you."

"How can it not be of my concern when I know that she had been looking forward to spending that day with you?" Tsuna raised his voice on his tutor. Something he never dared to do even after hours of being tortured. His voice would get high due to exhaustion and exasperation but now is different, his voice raised due to him being dissapointed "Do you know how much time she had spent just so she can find the perfect gifts to give you? She even reached to the point of almost giving up and yet she did not because she is really excited to get all of you a present! What would she feel now if she finds out that you aren't even as excited as she is?"

"Who are you talking about?" Skull asked

"Yuni!"

"Why would that girl want to spend a really extravagant and money wasteful day with us?" Mammon questioned.

"It's because for her you guys are family! Why the hell can't you see that?" Tsuna asked as he glared at everyone in the room. "You know what? I actually prefer you being infants right now! Want to know why? It's because ever since you all gained your adult bodies you all started acting like jerks!" Tsuna pointed out. "I'm out of this place! and oh..." he stopped and dropped several paper bags inside. "Merry Christmas to all of you." He stated with sarcasm before walking out of the Arcobaleno Mansion.

Skull shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm very disappointed with all of you." He too walked away.

"I'm starting to feel awful." Collonnelo reacted.

"I already feel awful, we really became, as Tsuna said a bunch of jerks." Fon said.

"We should do something about it." Reborn stood up. "As much as I didn't take it lightly that my Dame-student yelled at me, he's right."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Brace yourselves, we'll have an Arcobaleno styled Holiday!"!"

* * *

***starts grinning maniacally* Cliff Hanger~ Hahaha... *cough* ahem *cough* I'm totally being evil and it's Christmas...but the thing is the final chapter would be uploaded on new year!**

**Anyway, this entirely is not your typical happy story for Christmas...but the next chapter won't be, ahem, this Dramatic...**

**For now, it would end here...**

**Season's greetings^^**

-cathy-


End file.
